Listen to Your Heart
by BeforexImxDead
Summary: Arathen is the sister of Aragorn, whom he hasn't seen in a very long time. He reunites with her in Rivendell, where she sets off on the quest with the Fellowship. Danger and friendship unfolds with a blossoming love in the middle! EomerOC and canoncouples
1. Prologue

A/N: I have recently been reading a bunch of Eomer stories from The Lord of the Rings trilogy and got this idea. I'm not sure if its been done before, since all of the stories I've read mostly the OC was Boromir and Faramir's little sister, except for one. But I think this will be a good and entertaining story. So I hope you like it and enjoy!

_Prologue_

The wind blew gently across the lands of Rohan as two figures atop a pair of horses leisurely trodded across the plain. One figure had dark hair that was uncommon for the people born in this country, obviously marking them as foreign. While the other had the commonly seen long blonde locks of the country-folk. Other things that one could distinguish about the figures is that one was obviously female, what with her long dark locks trailing in the breeze behind her as it kissed her pale skin. And her companion was decidedly male, wearing a tunic and breeches unlike the woman who wore a light dress of forest green.

As the two rode along, you could almost hear their laughter as they teased and joked with one another carry on the wind should you be looking from afar. They would pretend to race ahead of each other and when the other came close enough would reach out and gently, jokingly shove the other. They were enjoying a peaceful ride out across the plains of their beloved country, away from all the pressures of making decisions that their advisers were hard pressed they make.

"Come on, Eomer! You need to shed a few pounds, poor Firefoot is looking awfully worn with carrying your bulk for such a time!" the woman joked with her husband, King Eomer of Rohan. Laughing at the horses snort of offense, she spurred her steed on and away from the man who was sure to give her a sound reprimand once he caught his beloved wife.

"So that is how you wish to play it, my dear wife?" Eomer called after the dark haired beauty, smirking at the thought of the chase and what he would do once he caught her. For he would indeed catch her sooner or later, it was just a matter of time. And he was not known to be a very gracious loser, his pride getting the best of him every time, though he knew she was only playing at her insult and did not really mean it.

And so the two went on like this for hours, all the while making their slow return toward Edoras the capitol of the great horse country. Just an hour ride from the city, Eomer came up beside his wife and lept out of his saddle toward her. He caught her round the waist and tore her from her saddle as well, the two rolling down the hill they were about to ride over. Slowly they came to a stop at the bottom, the King pinning her below him though not crushing her.

"You my love, shall pay for your cruel words!" he spoke with a teasing smile, chuckling at her slightly shocked expression at his previous actions. Then he quickly swooped down, capturing her mouth with his in a fierce and passionate kiss, calloused hands coming to grip the side of her face with one and her hip in the other. She instantly responded to his fierce passion, fingers entangling in his hair as she wrapped her arms around him.

Gently pulling away from the kiss, Eomer began to lay soft kisses along her jaw line and down her neck until he found that special spot. Upon finding it, he kissed it gently before nipping at it playfully to try and get a reaction from her. And it worked for as soon as he began to nip and suck, a pleasure filled moan escaped her parted lips, smile twitching ever so coyly at the corners.

He continued his ministrations until she was all but ripping the hair from his skull, moving painfully slow back up toward her eager mouth. Staring into her dazed and clouded eyes, he laid a gentle yet meaningful kiss against her already swollen lips from their previous kiss. She returned the kiss with just as much care, cupping his face in her hands as he did hers once they pulled apart.

"I love you, Arathen, daughter of Arathorn, sister to Aragorn and my beautiful wife. Should an orc come and slay me now, I could not die a more happier man." Eomer whispered to her, his love for the woman before him filling his eyes.

"And I love you, Eomer, son of Eomund, brother of Eowyn and my courageous husband. Should a nasgul come and slay me now, I could not die a more happier woman." she whispered back, her eyes also filling with the love she held for the man before her.


	2. A Dark Night and Endless Worries

A/N: So forgot to put a disclaimer in the prologue, but it should be fairly obvious that I **DO NOT OWN LOTR. **For if I did, both Legolas and Eomer would be my harem. Yes I know men are usually the ones that have harems, but why shouldn't girls be able to have them too? Anyways, here is the first chappie, enjoy!

_Chapter 1: A Dark Night and Endless Worries_

Dark eyes stared off into the distance, searching for some kind movement that would mark the return of a horse and its rider. But alas, no matter how much she wished for her dear friend to come through the trees on her white steed, it just wasn't meant to happen. Yet, at least. She knew that the she-elf had gone out looking for her beloved brother and would return him to his sister, along with some hobbits that were carrying the fabled ring of power. She was not sure if the whispers were true, but there had been talk of the dark lord Sauron's forces moving about the lands in search of the one who had the ring.

"Still standing there, waiting for Arwen to return, I see." came a familiar voice of Lord Elrond as she spun round to face him, startled. Brushing stray locks from her face, she scowled at her old eleven friend, whom she often thought of as a surrogate father. For after their father died, Aragorn and Arathen's mother brought them to Rivendell, where they grew up under the careful eye of the Lord Elrond.

"I still wish to know how you sneak up on me from time to time, were it anyone else I would have already heard them coming down the hall before they reached me. But still, you seem to delight in to surprising me even with my highly trained ears." she spoke, clearly expressing her displeasure to him as she folded her arms against her chest lightly. He took in her loose dark locks and her dark purple dress as he watched her with a twinkle in his eye. Though he'd rather remain serious in the face of the coming dark, the elven lord could not help but let a smile and chuckle slip out from behind the mask.

"It is only because you get lost within your thoughts and block out the world around you that I can do as you say. You have grown complacent in your training and feel too secure here to raise your guard, dear Arathen." Elrond spoke, stepping closer to her to run a loving fatherly hand across her cheek. Indeed, the young woman before him was much like a daughter to him for the Lady Arwen, whom was also a friend of the woman's, was his only daughter. It pained him to see her in such anxious worry for his daughter, whom was strong willed and did not always think about how her actions would hurt those she cared for.

"I know, things will have to change quickly before the future bids us welcome. It is just I worry for her when she leaves by herself, never allowing me to accompany her in order to keep her safe. She is just as stubborn as my brother, which makes them the perfect match." Arathen spoke, smiling fondly as she spoke of two of her most beloved people in the world. "Why is it that you disapprove of them, they are both grown and able to make their own decisions. You must accept their feelings for each other and stop trying to smother them. I fear if you take it too far, my lord, that she will grow angry with you."

Elrond listened quietly, moving to stand beside her as he looked out to the forest beyond the eleven city. His mouth turned down at the corners, frowning at her words about her brother and his daughter. It was true that he did not fully approve of the relationship, not wanting to lose his daughter. But as she spoke of her worry, he looked over to her with concern shining in his tired eyes. He hadn't known that she worried so for the relationship between him and Arwen.

She knew that what she spoke of couldn't really ever come true, it was just not in her friends nature to hate. No, Arwen could never hate or despise her father for not wanting to lose his daughter. She was just worrying for no reason, projecting feelings that she would feel if it was her in Arwen's place. Yes, that was it. Hopefully, should she ever fall in love with someone, be it man or elf, her surrogate father would accept the match. Perhaps the relationship between his daughter and her brother could teach him to be more accepting, and that would lead to promise for her own love life?

"Is that what you fear will happen when you find someone, Arathen? That I will not approve of him and you will begin to hate me because of it?" Elrond asked, ever the insightful one thanks to his gift of foresight. Slowly he turned her to him and wrapped his arms around her in a fatherly embrace, smoothing the long tresses down her back in comfort. Though if ever a time came that she fell in love, he may disapprove though it would not be his place to speak such thoughts. Only Aragorn, her elder brother could do such as her only male blood relative.

"I am sorry, Elrond, but sometimes it looms just in the back of my mind when I think of them together. Tell me, do you see someone for me in the future? It is not that I worry about being alone, it is just I grow so lonely without the two of them with me here." she spoke softly, returning his embrace as a single silent tear fell. It was true, she missed her brother but when Arwen was with her, the loneliness was easier to manage but with both gone, there was no one she could laugh or speak with that was quite as close.

Soon the two separated and returned to watching the dark night around them. They both worried for the princess and the lost heir to the throne of Gondor. Of course, seeing as how she was Aragorn's sister she could always take the throne but she wasn't one to make decisions on her own, and feared doing unrepairable damage to the White City if she tried to take the crown. No, her brother was much more suited to ruling a country by himself.

For hours they sat there, silently watching and waiting for their loved ones to return to them. Though it was futile, there was no telling when they would return to Rivendell or in fact where they were exactly. All that they did know was that they were out in the wilderness somewhere, on their way to the city and could possibly be in danger or worse. _Get a hold of yourself Arathen! _She snapped at herself, frowning at the way she was acting all weak. _You're a battle trained Ranger, yet you let the little worry about your brother and best friend get the best of you!_ She was positively disgusted with herself.

Elrond could only guess at what the woman next to him was thinking from her face, and he was sure that it wasn't good and pleasant thoughts that clouded her mind. Glancing at her from the corner of his eye, he cleared his throat to get her attention as he turned to her. "They will be here in due time, my dear. I believe it is time that you get some rest and don't think of arguing with me about it."

Arathen was rather startled at his sudden noise of clearing his throat, having been lost in mentally degrading herself for acting like a helpless woman. She was most certainly not helpless, though she was a woman which was a fact she could not nor would change. Her brows furrowed and a scowl replaced the frown for a second as she was about to retort to his sending her off to bed when she bit her tongue on the response. After all, thinking reasonably, the elven lord was indeed right and things were unlikely to change come morning. What harm could getting some rest after a long, hard day do?

So, she agreed to do as he'd asked, quietly heading off to her chambers in search of some needed rest before she'd return to her post tomorrow night. But little did she know, that Arwen was much closer to returning with the injured Frodo than she thought and that Aragorn was not far behind her with the other three hobbits.

Arwen would be there come early morning, with Arathen's brother arriving just a day after them. And along with the two lover's return, folk from across Middle-Earth would be arriving soon after that to gather and decide who should take the ring of power to Mordor to be destroyed. Thus destroying their greatest foe, Lord Sauron.

No, the woman was not aware of any of this, her mind preoccupied with thoughts of seeing her brother again soon and telling him all about her adventures and so on. As well as possibly finding a man whom she could fall in love with and settle down, possibly have a few children while still retaining her independent nature.


End file.
